M-slots (along with I/H slots) are mechanical connections that are used in the industry for creating an electrical connection. A typical M-slot has a female member (e.g., the M-slot terminal) that is configured for receiving a male terminal, known as a blade terminal. When the blade terminal is inserted into M-slot the electrical connection is complete. The use of the M-slot terminal provides a clean and reliable electrical connection for assembling a circuit, such as a lead frame to a device. M-slots are also ideal because their small design allows for smaller overall package size. An M-slot design does have disadvantages. For example, an M-slot has limited current carrying capacity. M-slot terminals also have a potential for vibration fatigue failures and can be highly sensitive to male terminal true position for assembly. In other words, the male terminal must be properly aligned with the M-slot during assembly in order to ensure that a proper connection is made.